


the L word

by jisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Workplace AU, jeno just reaaally likes renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: It's too early for the L word.or Jeno just really likes Renjun a whole lot.





	the L word

Jeno is tired.

 

He's tired of the same old routine of waking up at five in the morning, lining up at the bus stop, falling asleep next to an old man in the bus, arriving at his job at 6:30, and staying inside a gray and boring cubicle until night. Jeno realizes all of this after finishing his 48th paperwork for the day. His palms are starting to hurt and the four walls of the cubicles just seem to inch closer every time he blinks.

 

"Hey!"

 

It's Renjun. His awfully gorgeous officemate who is too good for this scum-filled earth. It's Renjun who graduated top of his class but is stuck in this shit corporation with him which he doesn't deserve to be in because there are just better things out there. It's Renjun who is all smiles and full of warmth that even the sun grows jealous of him. It's Renjun who robs angels of their jobs with just his beautiful laugh. It's Renjun and Jeno is just... Jeno.

 

"Heyyy, what's up?" Jesus, Jeno. No.

 

"Um, if you're not busy tonight, maybe we could hang at my place? I leave in an hour, so..." Renjun shyly asks as he fixes his glasses. It's only been two weeks since they've started dating and it's been the talk of the town, specifically, the entire building. Jeno feels that his boss is against it and may be the reason as to why his workload suddenly increased by tons.

 

"Ah, shit. Okay, I'll try to finish this early. I'll–"  
"I can wait for you!" Renjun smiles, "or I can stay with you here, whichever works." "It's fine, Renjun. I don't want you to see me slacking off." Jeno laughs. "Alright! It's a date then!" Renjun says as he bounces off to his own cubicle. Jeno grins and tries not to punch the wall and scream at his Excel file. He instead presses his forehead on the keyboard out of excitement and– ah shit. Of course he accidentally closes it without saving.

  
-

  
It's eight pm and Jeno is the last one in the office. He finally finishes saving the last file and starts packing up when his phone suddenly rings and sees that it's Renjun.

 

"Hello?" Jeno answers. "Hey, so I'm in the mart on the ground floor and I just saw this really funny magazine," Renjun tells him and a smile forms on Jeno's face. "I think you should check this out. I mean, it's ridiculous. '14 Reasons Why Yoga Moms Are Better Than Normal Moms'. Isn't that ridiculous?" Renjun laughs as Jeno hears what it seems like chips being eaten. "Yes, I think it is ridiculous. Discrimination against moms who don't do yoga shouldn't be condoned." Jeno chuckles. “Oh, oh, and look at this. ‘Number 12. Yoga moms are way more chill than regular moms.’ What does that even mean? Besides, yoga is a total scam, I tried it. It just made me more stressed because I didn’t look as good as those yoga moms.” Renjun snorts as he eats another chip. “Okay, now I’m completely off topic.” Jeno just laughs.

"Hey, I'm packing up. I should be down in a few minutes."

 

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the mart." Renjun replies.

 

"Okay, I love y-"

 

"What?" Renjun deadpan asks.

 

The line is silent and Jeno can hear the sudden halt of Renjun's chewing. Fuck, do something, Jeno.

 

"I love… I love this job. No, really, I just... love Excel so much. Something about those spreadsheets just gets me, you know?" Nice save, Lee Jeno.

 

"Okay, yeah, I'm... hanging up." Renjun says.

 

Jeno slaps his face. He's on the 9th floor. Maybe it'll give him enough time to think about what he could have almost said.

 

It's too early for the L word, you dumbass. 8th. Why the hell did you even think that was okay to say? You're gonna scare him off. 7th. He's too good for you. You're just Jeno and he's Huang Renjun. 6th. It's not too late. You can press the 9th floor again and just sleep here. 5th. Or you could immediately run away once you get home. 4th. Your passport hasn't expired yet... right? 3rd. I think Canada has some great working conditions. 2nd. Okay, note to self, Google search 'what are the requirements for legally changing names?' GROUND.

 

"Hey."

 

"Look, Renjun... I-"

 

"No, no. Don't say anything. Let's get to the bus stop."

 

Jeno gulps as Renjun leads the way. The bus hasn't left yet, thankfully, and they both get in and sit down.

  
Jeno is sweating hard and is thinking of what he could change his name to. He's trying to recall his social security number when Renjun suddenly leans his head on Jeno's shoulder and sighs contently.

 

  
"I love you too, Lee Jeno." Renjun smiles.

 

Jeno smiles back.

 

Yeah, Jeno is tired, but for Renjun, he is willing to repeat routines.

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unedited
> 
> again, i wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone in one go sigh
> 
> talk to me on twt ! @sich_ng


End file.
